


Familial Issues

by immapoisonyou



Series: Statements [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Series: Statements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213301
Kudos: 1





	Familial Issues

CONTENT WARNING

Radiation 

Infestation 

Bullying 

Gore 

Vomit 

Infection 

Trauma (triggered phobia)

Self harm

Child abuse

Blood 

Worms

Ants

Pain

Graphic depiction of injuries

Statement 0152106

Statement written by Émile de Billy about himself.  


Statement begins. 

When I was younger, around like 13 or so, I got absolutely obsessed with nuclear reactors. They fascinated me. I was naive at the time, I just wanted to make people learn with me, to tell them things and I wanted them to ask me so I could answer. I wanted to have the answers to everything, starting with nuclear reactors and Chernobyl.

But people didn’t listen, they never did. They waved me off. “Can’t you talk about anything other than that?”

So I didn't talk about it. And kept reading. And I read and read. I read of diseases, of plagues, of poisons, of catastrophes, of apocalypses.

One day, my brother asked me about nuclear weapons. Of course I read it. I knew everything I could find on the subject. I was taking my breath before starting to talk that I felt a tingle on my leg. Like if an insect was climbing up my leg. But more than one, I looked down in a panic. A flow of ants. They were about 2.5cm long. And there was a whole colony, climbing up my leg. In and on my jeans. 

They began to bite, and I recognized the species. Bullet ants. I didn’t scream for long before fainting. As my vision faded to dark, I could see my mom, dad and other brothers laughing at me. Not politely, cruelly. I know they left me there because that’s where I woke up the next day.

I think it was the next day, I don’t know how much time I was unconscious for. I dreamed of a city. A city in ruins. The smell of radioactivity was drenching the air of misery, soaking the face of starving survivors in cold sweats.

When I woke up, the ants were gone.

I stood up, I was tired and I did remember my last sight. I walked into my house, I just wanted a hug. I saw my mom first and opened my arms, like asking for a hug. She opened hers and we hugged. I rested my head on her shoulder and I remembered seeing her laughing at me. 

She knew about my phobia. One time I had to change class because of an ant poster. And she laughed at me. I tightened the hug.

She tried to resist. Mom was never really that strong. I raised my head to whisper in her ears. I said only three words. 

“I remember now.” 

She gasped for air in shock. 

I was angry. I was so angry. I wanted her not to learn now, I wanted her to fear. I wanted her to _suffer_. 

Lesions started to appear on her cheek. Radiation lesions. She started crying. 

Sobbing, pleading for mercy, for forgiveness. 

How dared she asked for mercy? She laughed while I was in _pain_ , while I was _scared_ while I _needed_ her.

The ceramics of the kitchen started to creak, to break. The wooden cabinet started rotting. The kitchen sink started rusting. The windows started cracking.

I finally released her. She crashed on the cracked floor in a wet thud . Her sobbing was reduced to a faint whisper. A fading supplication of mercy. I looked at her terrified eyes. I could drink her fear in, and I did. I wanted more of it. 

I put my hand on her shoulder, lowered myself so I could whisper in her ear again. 

“You are a bad mother.” 

A squeal of pain. I smiled with rotten gum. I could feel blood dripping down the corner of my chapped lips. 

She fell on the floor with the sound of an over-ripened fruit thrown on the concrete.

I slowly walked in the corpse of what was my mother barely ten minutes ago, crushing the bones now brittle like kindling. Wet popping sound resonated and my bare feet were covered in fluids of a rotting corpse.

I wanted to find my brother now. I wanted revenge.

I took the cellphone of my mother and unlocked it. I texted my brother, my father and my two other brothers to come join. 

“I think there's a leak somewhere in the basement.” 

The fluids of my mother flowed down the stairs. 

I hid in the living room and waited. I waited not for them but for the shocked, muffled screams of disgust as they would walk through the kitchen. I saw them fearfully getting down on the stairs. When they were all there, I brutally kicked them. They all fell down.

The concrete that made the basement floor resonated with the cracking of breaking bones. I was looking at them from upstairs. They were all barefoot, and I could see their feet ' colour starting to drain. The sick pale suddenly turned to vivid purple as I was sitting down the first two stairs, staring at them screaming and crying for help.

Their tears of horror were delightful. I even surprised myself chuckling as blisters of dark pus grew on their feet. My dad popped one.

I started laughing loudly as he screamed in pain. Worms flowed down the burst blister.

They slithered their way up to my father's face and dived in his nose and mouth. No matter how many of them he clawed out of his face, _there were more_.

He screamed and screamed and I laughed and laughed. I wanted more. Soon, dark purple worms were swimming in his eyes, on his eyes, under his eyelids, under his skin. His face turned blank of emotions and fell down on the floor, with a stream of worms flowing in and out of his mouth, eyes and nose. 

My youngest brother tried to climb up the stairs but the worms were already on him.

He started to nosebleed from the stress.

It annoyed me so much his face started to turn very pale. Then vivid purple again. A blister started to grow inside of his cheek.

I saw him swallow something. Then he started to throw up violently. Spasm splurging out a mix of vomit and still squirming dark worms.

Tears of pains rolling down his cheeks as he vomited bile and a growing amount of worms.

Blood started appearing.

He started to convulse violently. Then he threw up for a final time. His stomach reversed inside out, along with his oesophagus, now in ribbons, were now laying down on the stairs and slowly falling down to my father’s corpse.

My last brother, painfully standing on his knees in the liquid that was once part of my dear mother, with both of his sides laying corpses from which worms were flooding in and out, looked up at me. 

“My smile doesn’t seem to reassure you...”

He started sobbing as his arms turned purple. The blisters from which he knew worms would flow started growing. He wisely decided not to puncture them, though it wouldn’t alleviate his fate in any way.

Black shadows seemed to start swimming under his skin. It bulged, following a single worm. Then another. Then another. Soon, thousands of tiny dark spots were squirming under his skin. 

“I know it itches,” I said, smiling. Blood was dripping from my lips and I felt a worm crawling its way out of my gum. 

“Just scratch it Lancelot.” 

He scratched his whole body in the vain hope of relieving the now intolerable itching. His skin turned red and hair started to fall. He ripped his hairs out, and kept clawing every bit of skin he could. Nothing could relieve him. He was hopeless. 

Pearls of scarlet oozed out where he clawed the most, which was everywhere. Soon, chunks of skin were torn off. Some worms were forced out, but it was pointless, even more worms squirmed their way in. The puddle of blood mixed with fluids was only growing, getting redder and redder as he successfully flayed his whole torso and one shoulder. His pace slowed down, and he fell down. 

The puddle splashed one last time and I was finally satisfied. I got up and left the house one last time. I didn’t look back, but I heard concrete breaking and wood rotting. I was far away when the house finally collapsed.

  
Statement ends..


End file.
